Family Dinner
by spazzgirl
Summary: The Uzumaki head over to Sakura's parent's house for a family dinner. NaruSaku family fic. Please no flames.


**Family Dinner**

**Hey guys, spazzgirl here with an all new NaruSaku family fic! Yes I know I should be working on "It Is What It Is," but at the current moment I'm putting that story on halt till I get a little bit more inspiration ^_^.**

**Anyways this fic will not only contain Shinachiku, but Konohana, Hanami, and Arashi. Konohana and Hanami will be twin sisters here, with Konohana being the older twin. The two girls have pink hair, just like their mom but Hanami's hair will be a little darker, and Konohana has freckles, both girls have their father eyes but a bit lighter. Arashi is the youngest sibling, he has orange hair with the tips color red and has blue green eyes.**

**Here are the ages:**

**Naruto and Sakura: 31**

**Shinachiku: 11**

**Konohana and Hanami: 8**

**Arashi: 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the oc babies: Shinachiku, Konohana, and Hanami. I do own Arashi**

**Summary: **The Uzumaki head over to Sakura's parent's house for a family dinner.

**ENJOY!**

Laughter could be heard throughout a small house. A man, who looked about in his mid 60s, with grayish pink hair kept chasing around two young girls, who also had pink hair, around the den. While the man kept chasing the girls, a young boy with blonde hair popped out and roared, causing the girls to squeal and giggle as the older man grabbed them playfully.

"Gotcha'," he laughed.

"No fair," one of the girls complained, with cute freckles adorning her face, "you guys cheated."

"Cheated," he playfully asked.

The girl, whose hair was a bit darker, giggled, "Yeah you did."

"Oh," this time the blonde haired boy grinned as he put his hands on his hips, "and how did we cheat grandpa Kizashi?"

Kizashi couldn't help but laugh, "I have no idea Shinachiku, we played by the rules, didn't we?"

Konohana glared at her brother, "Shina-chan, you told us you wouldn't play."

"Yeah Shina-chan," Hanami, the youngest twin sister, agreed.

The older brother couldn't help but twitch and growled at his sisters. "I told you not to call me Shina-chan!"

Kizashi put down his granddaughters, allowing them to chase his grandson.

"Shina-chan, Shina-chan!" The girls chanted as they chased their laughing older brother.

"GRANDPAAAAA!" Kizashi nearly fell over as something jumped onto his back.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw a mop of orange hair with the tip of the locks colored red. "Oh, Arashi, there you are."

The youngest sibling looked up and grinned at his grandfather. "Hi grandpa."

"Hey kiddo," he plucked the youngest Uzumaki off his back and placed him onto the ground, "where were you?"

"Hopefully somewhere not getting into trouble," looking up, Kizashi saw both his daughter and son-in-law, "Arashi," Sakura looked at her youngest with stern eyes, "I told you to wait for your father and I."

"I know," he pouted as he looked at the ground, making him look like a dejected puppy, "but everyone else was here and I couldn't wait."

Arashi looked up as he felt his father's warm hand on his head, "Well as long you're okay that's all that matters."

"Arashi-chan," the youngest Uzumaki looked up at his mother, "next time don't run off without tell your father or me, okay?" The orange haired boy just nodded his head. "Also, don't jump on your grandpa."

"Okay mom," the orange haired boy grinned and ran off towards his siblings.

The female Uzumaki just sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sometimes he's more trouble than you were Naruto."

The male Uzumaki patriarch couldn't help but laugh softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura squealed while Naruto yelped as the male Haruno brought the two in a hug.

"Haha, thought you'd forget about me," he let his daughter go and started to mess up his son-in-law's hair.

"Dad, stop messing up Naruto's hair, I just fixed it," Sakura couldn't help but groan inwardly as her father was acting like a child.

"Alright, alright," Kizashi let go of Naruto, "you guys should visit more often. Your mother missed you Sakura."

"I know," emerald eyes looked around the room, "where is mom?"

"In the kitchen, getting the food ready for the dinner." The moment Sakura left, Kizashi grabbed Naruto and whispered in his ear. "I'm guessing Sakura still doesn't know about the dog, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered back.

Three months ago, Arashi found a stray wolf hybrid puppy when he and his siblings were visiting. Mebuki and Kizashi were surprised when their grandkids brought the puppy with them to their house. Only Naruto knew about the young pup because he was the one picking the kids up from the Haruno house. They managed to keep the hybrid puppy a secret from Sakura because they would always pretend to talk about a new litter of puppies at the Inuzuka estate.

"Naruto," the Hokage's wife called out to him, "could you please help bring the food out."

"Uh, sure thing Sakura-chan," as the young Hokage headed towards the kitchen, Kizashi went to check on his grandchildren.

"Ah, Naruto, it's so good to see you again." Mebuki brought her son-in-law into a motherly hug.

"It's good to see you two, Mebuki-san," Naruto hugged back.

The Uzumaki male yelped as he felt his right cheek being pinched.

"Now Naruto, what did I tell you to call me," his mother-in-law asked as she held his cheek.

"Mom," the younger blonde replied and rubbed his whiskered cheeks as Mebuki let it go.

"Good," she patted his hair, "Sakura please start bringing out the sides to the table, and get the kids to help out too."

"Okay mom," the rosette called out her kids, and handed each of them a plate to bring out to the table. All four of them followed their mother like little ducklings.

"I'm really happy for you and Sakura." Naruto looked at his mother-in-law with confusion. "I was always afraid that she wouldn't find someone who could love her for who she was."

Naruto just chuckled, "I've always loved Sakura, even when she would doubt herself, I would still find her as the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on." The young Hokage couldn't help but smile. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have the family I had always dreamed of."

"Oh, you meaning having kids with her?"

Naruto just grinned, "Kids are good, but she also gave me the chance to know what it's like to be loved by a mother and father."

Mebuki couldn't help but tear up a bit. "Oh Naruto, your mother would be so proud of you."

The Uzumaki male was shocked, "You knew my mother?"

"Oh yes, I knew Kushina. She and I were rivals during our academy days, it wasn't until she helped me beat up these bullies, that she and I became best friends." The elder Haruno women smiled at the memory.

Mebuki was surprised as her son-in-law hugged her. "Do you think you could tell me more stories about my mom?"

"Of course," she smiled and comforted him as a mother would. "I'll tell you more stories about your mom with the kids."

"NARUTO!" The two jumped at the sound of Sakura's angry voice.

"Yes Sakura-chan," the Hokage answered fearfully.

"DID YOU GIVE THE KIDS A DOG WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"

"Well I guess she found about the puppy," Mebuki patted Naruto's back playfully. "Good look with dealing with my daughter."

Naruto couldn't help but groan as he ran off to face his wife's wrath while trying to tell her the whole story about how the kids found the wolf hybrid puppy. Mebuki couldn't help but laugh as she heard the commotion going on in the other room. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an worn out folded photo, unfolded and looked at the picture. The picture showed a much younger Mebuki in her mid-teens. Standing beside her was Kushina in her mid-teens as well. The two friends standing next to each other, their arms wrapped around each other and giving a victory sign to the camera as they smiled.

"Well Kushina, it looks like you got your wish. In the end our kids did marry one another." As Mebuki walked towards the living room, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the floor, Arashi hold the puppy to his mother's face and was licking her cheeks. The twins sitting in their father's lap and Shinachiku couldn't help but smile when they found out they could keep the wolf.

Mebuki found herself standing next to a grinning Kizashi. "And what are you so happy about?"

"New family photo." Her husband showed her the picture of the happy family. "I think it would go nice besides that picture of you and Kushina."

Mebuki couldn't help but smile. "I think so too."

The night continued on as the family sat down in the dining room chowing down on the deliciously cooked food. The Haruno household was filled with a warmth that only a family could give.

**END**

**Much fluff, wow. LOL**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed another little NaruSaku family fic. **

**If you are a NaruHina or SasuSaku fan, please don't flame this story. I'm making these NaruSaku family fics for NaruSaku fans only. **

**Also that one scene with Mebuki talking about Kushina, was inspired by a small doujinshi by LadyGT. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving. **


End file.
